


All I Want Is A Friend

by superfabtori



Series: All I want is a friend [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfabtori/pseuds/superfabtori
Summary: A little girl is abandoned by her parents for six years, she's not really alone though. A demon has been leaving her supplies,and on her eleventh birthday, they form a contract.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on wattpad under the name Vitamin_Angel

A little girl, 5 to be exact, stood on her porch waiting for her parents to come and get her. That had been the fifth time this week that she stood in that spot, waiting. Waiting for the people that would never come. She glanced at the road once more, then gave up. But that wouldn't last long because she would go and wait tomorrow. The girl picked up a small black frame that held a family photo. Her mother stood next to her father and she was in front, holding the family cat. Which had left her the week before last. She was officially alone.

"Mommy, daddy, why did you leave me?" The girl mumbled to the empty space around her, a tear falling down her cheek. 

The girl had only been alone for about three weeks but to her, it felt like a life time. Little did she know, she wasn't alone. A spider, no, a demon, had been watching her every move. The demon didn't try to make itself seen, but every other day it would bring the little girl food or clothes. Sometimes he would leave her books, shoes, or even a few toys. The demon continued to do this for 5 years, but by then the girl had learned to do things for herself. The little girl had also started to leave notes or pictures for the demon, in thanks for the things it gave. 

On the girls eleventh birthday, the demon made itself known to the girl. Today however, he didn't bring her clothes or toys, he was there to make a deal. 

"Little girl, I have been leaving you food and toys for the last 6 years, why haven't you bothered to try and see me?" The demon asked. 

"I just thought that if you didn't want to be seen then I wouldn't look for you." She replied innocently. 

"If you could have anything in the world what would it be?" The demon asked looking at the girl while she sat there thinking. 

"I would like a friend. I would like a friend that would never leave me because I am tired of being alone."


	2. Chapter 2

::present time::

Four year have passed since the two talked and the deal they made wasn't as simple as it looked, in fact the girl wanting a friend wasn't all that she wanted. The girl wanted to make her parents regret leaving her, which was reasonable.

"Claude, is it really necessary for me to dress like this?" Brooklyn asked as Claude finished tying up her black combat boots. Claude had dressed her in a pink knee-length, dress that was short in the front but was longer in the back, which went down to her calfs. A black ribbon was tied neatly into a bow behind her back, and a pink hat with a thin, small veil with three black feathers, was placed on her head.

Claude hadn't given her an answer but instead handed Brooklyn a cup of earl grey tea. And as he handed her the tea, a small calico cat jumped on her lap, almost spilling the piping hot tea all over Brooklyn's lap. She kisses the cats head and then Claude's, like she always did. The kisses between the two were always different. With the cat she felt as if she was kissing her baby but when she kissed Claude, she felt sparks. It was like fireworks were sent off or little shocks of electricity went through her body. Of course she would never tell Claude this.

"Claude, what are we doing today?" Brooklyn asks, finishing off the last of her tea.

"The usual." The usual had consisted of cello lessons, then cooking lessons, and lastly they would go into town. And occasionally when they returned from going to town, Claude would give her singing lessons, or Brooklyn would put on a small concert for her cat, Samantha, and Claude.

"But that's so boring! Can't we do something else today." Brooklyn whined, she was always trying to get Claude to change the schedule, they practically did the same thing everyday.

"We could always do everything backwards." He suggested and what he meant was that they could go into town and then do their lessons. Claude had put the tea cup on the cart and when he turned around Brooklyn was laying on the bed, fake snoring. He rolled his eyes and Brooklyn laughed.

"Hey Claude, how well can you see without your glasses?" She asked getting off the bed then taking Claude's glasses off his face and putting them on. "Woah, you're like, blind!" Brooklyn waves her hands in front of her as she walks closer to Claude. When she feels a warm body under her hands she continues to feel upwards until she feels soft, warm skin. Slowly she moves her hands up to his hair and runs her fingers through it, then laughs.

"Here, have you glasses back." She takes off the glasses and places them back on Claude's face. "Why is your hair so soft?" She asks and Claude shrugs and grabs her hand.

"Lets go, we are getting behind schedule." They walked out of the room and down the stairs. Claude had opened the front door and standing next to the carriage was the triplets.

"Ello triplets." Brooklyn says in a fake British accent while saluting them. They look at each other, smile and then quickly bow to her. As Canterbury opens the carriage door, Brooklyn ruffles his hair. She sits in the carriage seat, across from Claude, who just sat there with his usual cold, blank expression.

"Hmm, lets see we need; milk, some eggs, flour, vanilla extract, a few apples, some bananas, pecans, and butter. So lets see today I can make some banana bread, and some apple cake. Hopefully I can finish playing this new music and perfect it so I can get a harder piece or maybe even learn a new instrument. Oh, I just thought of something Devine! Claude can sing for me and I could get to hear his amazing voice! I've always liked the tenor and baritone singers. Then again I've always loved the lower pitched instruments too." Claude just sat there and listened as Brooklyn rambled on and on like she usually did. Brooklyn had made a habit of talking to herself no matter where she was or how many people were around her. Then again she had also talked to herself when she was alone at her previous home, before Claude contracted her. Some of her conversations were serious and almost deadly but others she would laugh and make jokes or ramble on about stupid things. Claude didn't mind though, he enjoyed listening to the randomness of his person. Of course he wouldn't show it, or even think of telling Brooklyn that, because she would surely stop talking to herself.

When the carriage stopped, Claude opened the door, then helped Brooklyn out. The triplets waited by the carriage as Claude and Brooklyn headed out to do some shopping. Immediately after stepping out of the carriage Brooklyn had grabbed Claude's hand and locked their fingers together. She looked up at her handsome body guard and he looked back at her out of the corner of his eye. Brooklyn smiled and made her way to the first store.

There was a few whispers as they walked past some older men. "Well isn't she a cutie?" One whispered to his friend. "Yeah, how much do you wanna bet that, that's her father?" The other whispered. "Who gives a shit about him, I'll snatch her away and take her in that alleyway over there." The third said a little louder than the others. "Mhmm." The other two agreed, and Claude being Claude, he heard everything. He stopped in his tracks and Brooklyn looked at him.

"What's wrong Claude?" She asks with a bit of worry shown on her face. Claude grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up, and when he did this Brooklyn's eyes widen. He then leaned down and forcefully kissed her. Brooklyn's eyes fluttered closed and little did she know, that Claude was glaring at the men as he kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Claude released Brooklyn and straightened up. Brooklyn on the other hand was blushing like mad. "I'm sorry for my action, Mistress, those men over there were making snide comments." Claude explained, bowing. "Pft, I'm not old enough to be a father." He grumbled. Which was a lie, Claude had been alive for century's, but of course Brooklyn didn't know that, and neither did those men. Brooklyn had looked over at the men with disgust. She then walked to them and glared.

"Excuse me but I would prefer it if you didn't make such snide comments! And Claude's not my father, he's my body guard. So if you're done being gross, sober up and maybe you can find a decent wife and you won't have to hit on 15 year old girls!" Brooklyn's voice went from calm to yelling in a matter of a few words. She was furious. Brooklyn hated the fact that girls were always getting mistreated and hit on by old men. It just wasn't right. The whole time she was yelling at the men, Claude was standing in the same spot, watching her. It always intrigued him when Brooklyn stood up to others. Sometimes it was like she didn't even need him there. The very idea of Brooklyn not needing him was something that hurt his cold, demon heart.

"Claude, lets go. I'm done here." She grabs his hand once more and then started walking back to the previous destination. Once done shopping, they headed back to the carriage. But something caught Brooklyn's eye a she passed by a particular shop. Looking through the glass, at the front display, her eyes widen. When she had stopped so had Claude and he watched her in amusement. Brooklyn was indeed 15, but her actions now were the same of a 5 year olds.

"Claude! Claude! Can I get this?!" She asked excitedly, practically jumping up and down. Claude knew that if he said no then he would get scolded. So he just nodded and she dragged him into the store.

"Ya know, I heard that specific animal is supposed to look like the owner of Fundom." The clerk said as he took the money from Claude.

"You mean Earl Phantomhive?" Brooklyn asked looking into the toys eyes. The toy, was a stuff dark navy blue cat with one bright blue eye and one purple eye.

"Yes?" A unfamiliar voice frightens them all, except Claude of course. Brooklyn turned around and saw a boy around her age dressed in dark green and a leather eyepatch. She just smiled and stuck out her left hand, exposing the mark.

"You must be Earl Phantomhive, nice to meet you, I'm Brooklyn Haskacar." Earl Phantomhive was unsure about shaking her hand at first but then firmly grabbed it, kneeled down and kissed her knuckles. Everyone, including Claude, was shocked. Especially the man with Earl Phantomhive. This man was tall, had fuchsia eyes and kind of looked like Claude, without the glasses.

"The pleasure is all mine, and please, call me Ciel." Earl Phantomhive kissed Brooklyn's knuckles once more before standing up. "Long time no see, Claude. Are you still playing the role of a butler?"

"No, you see, I am her personal body guard." Claude smirk, looking down at the short boy.

"I'm sorry to cut you reacquaintance short, but Claude and I better getting going, the triplets are waiting." For the third or forth time that day, she held his hand once more and passed Earl Phantomhive and his butler looking man. And as they passed the two, the Earl glared and the butler man smirked.

::in the carriage::

"Claude have you met them before?" Brooklyn asks, playing with her new toy.

"Yes." Was all he said and the rest of the ride home, they were silent. When they arrived home, the triplets took the groceries to the kitchen and Brooklyn headed off to the study for her lessons.

By the end of the day Brooklyn was exhausted, even thou she hasn't done much of anything. But Claude had pushed her hard, he tried getting Brooklyn to work with the upmost intelligence that she could muster up. And she had, the whole time, not once giving up.

Claude handed Brooklyn her night clothes then stepped out of the room so she could change, and only entered once more when she told him to.

After he tucked her in and Brooklyn gave him a kiss goodnight, Claude started to walk out of the door. It was only 10 minutes before he heard his name being called once more.

"Claude?" Brooklyn whimpered. When he had entered the room, Brooklyn was sitting up in her bed, almost crying.

"Mistress, is everything alright?" He asked, walking to her bedside. It was clear that she had been crying.

"Claude the monsters are going to eat me!" She whined. Then she whispered "Can you come lay with me? Just for tonight."

"If that is what you wish, mistress." Claude had a straight face on, on the outside but on the inside, he was glad that she had made that request. Claude went to the other side of the bed and took his shoes, jacket and tie off, before climbing under the blanket and laying next to the frightened girl.

After a few minutes Brooklyn had calmed down then scooted closer to Claude and rested her head on his chest. She had taken Claude by surprise and his body stiffened.

Quickly she sat up and looked at his wide eyed. "I'm sorry Claude, I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable." Brooklyn then started to jerk her head to the side, looking at certain parts in the room. Claude had watched her do this then grabbed her, forcing Brooklyn to rest her head on his chest once more.

"Come on, get some rest." He hadn't bothered to answer her question because she had no way made him uncomfortable she had only surprised him with her actions. Brooklyn draped an arm acrossed his stomach and cuddled closer to him. Claude just smiled for a moment then started to pet her head. Soon enough both had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Claude awoke to something playing with his hair and glasses. He focused his vision and noticed it was Samantha, Brooklyn's cat. Claude tried pushing the cat away, but it just sat there, on top of his chest. He then felt something warm on his cheek and hot on his neck. 

"Good morning." It was Brooklyn, she had kissed his cheek and was whispering in his ear. 

"Mistress, it is rather early for you to be awake. Please, go back to sleep and I will wake you when it's time." Brooklyn released him, and Claude got up, but he was soon replaced by the pillow he was previously laying on. 

"Mmmm." Was all she said before falling back asleep. Claude quickly put his tie and what-not back on. When he got to the door, Claude looked back at Brooklyn and noticed the dark blue cat laying next to her bed, as if she had planned everything out last night. He grabbed the cat, lifted the arm that Brooklyn was using to cuddle the pillow, placed the cat underneath and gently laid her arm back down. 

::time skip:: 

"Good morning Mistress, it's a lovely day outside." Claude said opening the curtains.

"Do I have to get up?" Brooklyn groaned, pulling the blanket over her head, hiding from the light. 

Claude smiled then grabbed the blanket and uncovered Brooklyn's face. "Yes mistress you have to wake up." 

"Why? All we are doing is the usual, it's the same as every other day." She stated simply, trying to put the blanket back over her head, but Claude refused to let her. 

"Mistress, you have received a letter from Earl Phantomhive, it is marked as urgent." Claude handed Brooklyn the letter and a cup of tea. Sipping her tea, she reads the letter than hands it to Claude. 

"Here, it looks as if the Earl has entitled us to a visit at his estate." 

Claude quickly reads the letter. "It seems he has, are you going to accept?" 

"If it gets me out of lessons, then yes I defiantly will." Brooklyn jokes, throwing the blanket off of her. "Ok Claude what am I wearing today?" 

"Well, I have chosen a baby blue strapless knee-length sundress with a white short sleeved bolero jacket and sandals." Claude said as he picked up the clothes and handed them to Brooklyn. 

"Pretty, now get out." Brooklyn turns Claude around and then tries to push him out the door. 

Once Claude is standing outside Brooklyn's door, he turns and faces her. "Mistress I was perfectly capable of walking by myself." As soon as Claude finished talking Brooklyn slammed the door in his face. "Mistress, that wasn't very nice." 

"Bbfft." Was what you could hear from the other side of the door. A few minutes later you also heard a "Come on in!" So Claude entered and looked at Brooklyn. In his opinion, she looked beautiful. The baby blue complimented her short dark blue hair and made her gorgeous bright green eyes stand out more. He pulled something out of his pocket, then placed it in Brooklyn's hair. Claude stepped back and looked at her again. Even more beautiful. 

"Come on Claude, we're going to be late." Brooklyn jumps off the bed, before Claude could even put her shoes on. 

"Oh no, we won't, come here." He says as he picks Brooklyn up by her waist, then sets her back on the bed. "You need to put your shoes on first before we go anywhere." 

Brooklyn thinks about it for a minute and then says, "no." And quickly jumps off the bed and runs out of her bedroom door and down the hallway.

"I don't want my shoes on!" Brooklyn yells as she runs down the stairs. Unfortunately she isn't able to out run Claude. Due to his demonic speed. That and the triplets were in her way. "UGH!" She grunts when Claude picks her up and starts walking to the dining room. "You're no fun. Do you even know how to have fun? Gosh, it's always; 'you have to do this' and 'do that' or 'behave and do as you're told.' And maybe I wanted to go bare foot today, I never really liked shoes anyways." Claude just rolled his eyes at all of Brooklyn's rambling and complaining as he put on her shoes. "Why don't you loosen up a little? And why do you always look so formal, I mean come on your hair doesn't even get messy." Brooklyn then places her hand on Claude's head and messes up his hair. Strands of hair is sticking up all over the place. "There perfect. And I want it to stay that way. Who was that guy dressed up in that suit? You know, the one that was with Earl Phantomhive. Is he a butler or something?"

"Indeed he is. His name is Sebastian Michaelis." Claude says as he places a plate of food in front of Brooklyn. 

"Is he a demon too? He kind of looked like you and his eyes glowed pink when he saw you. Does he not like you or something?"

"Yes mistress, he is a demon and no we don't get along very well. Now please, eat your food so we may leave." Brooklyn pouts but does as she's told. More questions we coming together in her mind and she was going to get answers one way or another. And their visit to the Phantomhive manor, will be interesting. A smirk appeared as she ate her food in silence, Claude had left and went to tell the triplets to get the carriage ready. 

::later, in the carriage::

"I wonder what happened to him. Phantomhive looks like he's been through a lot. He looks like he's never been truly happy. Sigh, and the eyepatch, what happened to his eye? Did his eye fall out?" Brooklyn's eyes went wide and she looked at her silent body guard. "Claude! Did he sneeze with his eyes open and one just, like, pop out?" Brooklyn was trying her hardest to figure out what happened.

"No mistress, under that eyepatch, is his contract seal. He covers it up so no one can see it." Claude pushed up his glasses and Brooklyn looked at the palm of her left hand. 

"But why? Is he ashamed of if? I mean, I never cover mine up, so why does he cover his?" She asks, not taking her eyes off of her palm. 

"Not everyone is like you mistress. I don't think he's ashamed of it, I suppose it's more like he doesn't want people to see it and then ask questions because it would expose everything." 

"Oh, ok. Claude how long is it going to take for us to get there?" Brooklyn asks, yawning.

"Awhile, if you're tired mistress, then sleep." Claude looks at her and she yawns again. 

"Ok." Brooklyn then gets up and sits next to Claude. After a moment she lays her head on his lap and fell asleep. A few minutes went by before Claude notices that Brooklyn is cold. Quietly and quickly, without trying to make to many movements, he takes off his jacket and places it on top of Brooklyn. With her being curled up, Brooklyn was almost completely covered. Claude pushes a strand of hair behind Brooklyn's ear and just stared at her. It wasn't a creepy, perverted type stare, no, it was a protective and caring stare. 

The whole rest of the ride to the Phantomhive manor, Brooklyn slept, and Claude watched her. 

 

::at the Phantomhive manor:: 

Claude gently shook Brooklyn awake and once she woke, he opened the carriage door and helped her out. The jacket still rapped around her shoulders and Claude didn't even try to get it back. To him, it was nice to have arm room, or really just nice to be out of the monkey suit occasionally. 

Claude knocked on the big oak doors and immediately the butler man had opened the door. 

"Ah, Miss. Haskacar, my master is expecting you. May I take your coat?" He says. 

"No." Was all that Brooklyn replied and she had come off a little rude, but she hasn't meant to be. 

"Tsk tsk tsk, underdressed." Sebastian says looking at Claude. "I thought you would be more proper than that." 

"Excuse 'Mr.Michaelis' but I have his jacket. That's why I didn't want you taking it. And what if I don't want him looking all proper all of the time. It doesn't suit him that well, I like him better when he's not looking all formal." Brooklyn walked next to Claude and held his arm. "And besides, look at this! You can see his strong muscles, and when I can see his muscles it ensures me more that he can protect me." 

Brooklyn then pulled Claude forward by his arm, while he looked back and smirked at Sebastian. 

"Are you going to show us the way or am I going to have to find it myself." Brooklyn asks when she stops a few paces in front of Sebastian. 

"Yes of course, my apologies." Sebastian's bows and leads them to Earl Phantomhive. Sebastian led them to a room that looked like a small library. "Master, Miss. Haskacar is here." He then holds the door open for Brooklyn to show her appearance.

"Hello Phantomhive." Brooklyn says as she walks into the room with Claude and Sebastian in tow.

"Sebastian did you-" Phantomhive didn't finish his sentence once he saw Claude. "Never mind. Miss. Haskacar please call me Ciel." 

"Of course, and do call me Lynn. Brooklyn is to, to formal." Brooklyn takes off Claude's jacket and looks at it. "Here Claude, you can have it back, I'm not cold anymore." Once she hands it to Claude Brooklyn looks back at Ciel. "So, why'd you call me here?"

"Can I not want guests-" 

"Oh Bassy!" An unfamiliar voice interrupts ciel. 

"What the hell is he doing here? Sebastian get rid of him." Ciel orders, rubbing his temples. Before Sebastian could get to the door a long haired red headed man with a chainsaw enters. Claude quickly steps in front of Brooklyn, to hide her from this man.

"Bassy! Oh how I've missed you!" The man runs towards Sebastian, trying to hug him, but he just steps to the side, avoiding the red head. The man lunges for Sebastian a few times and every time he did so, Sebastian would dodge it. It took the man a few minutes to realize that there were other people in the room. The mans eyes stopped on Claude an he looked upset.

"Bassy, are you cheating on me? With him?! Bassy how could you!" The red head started crying on the floor. Brooklyn stuck her head out from behind Claude and watched the man. After a moment she got up and went to him. 

"Mistress-" Claude started.

"Hush Claude." Brooklyn bent down and stuck her hand out. "Hello there, I'm Brooklyn." The man looked up and stopped crying. 

"Grell Sutcliff." He says shaking Brooklyn's hand. 

"Well Grell," Brooklyn helps Grell up. "I could help but notice you trying to get Sebastian's affection. Honestly I don't know why you are, I mean look at him! He's all stuck up and proper, no man should be like that. How long have you known him?" 

Grell is speechless for a moment and then answers her. "Well about 2 and a half years."

"Have you ever seen him out of that monkey suit?" Brooklyn looks at Ciel. "May I?" Ciel nods and then walks to Sebastian. She grabs his tie and yanks it, choking him but also making him bend down. She then loosens his tie and unbuttons the first three buttons of his shirt. Brooklyn unbuttons and takes off Sebastian's jacket. "Bend down." When Sebastian's head is in reach, Brooklyn runs her fingers through it then messes it up. Once she thinks it looks good she steps back and admires him. "Hmm, not good enough. Unstuck your shirt." Sebastian gives her a questioning look but does it anyways. When he's finished Brooklyn smiles. "There much better, don't you think, Grell?" She looks at Grell and he has hearts in his eyes "I'll take that as he likes it. What about you Ciel? What do you think?" 

Ciel busts out laughing. "That's defiantly a different look for him." 

"I think he looks dashing. That's a much better look than the usual suit and tie. Ok Ciel, you next." Ciel stopped laughing when Brooklyn mentioned him. 

"Oh, no thank you Brooklyn I rather like the look I have now."

"Aww, but why not?" Brooklyn whined. 

"Because I said no." Ciel states firmly and Brooklyn raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Fine." Brooklyn then looks at Grell with a devilish smile. "Hey Grell, you'll let me make you over right?" 

Grell made an iffy face. "I don't know. I don't want to look like Sebastian, I am a lady after all." 

"Yes I know and you are a very lovely lady. But you won't look like Sebastian I'll make you look extremely beautiful." Grells face lit up. Brooklyn took his hand and looked at Sebastian.

"Can you show us to the nearest bathroom?" Sebastian bowed and showed them the way. "I don't mean to ask for a lot but can you bring me an assortment of flowers?" 

"Yes of course." Sebastian took off again, Brooklyn and Grell stepped inside of the bathroom. 

"Ok Grell, lets see what we can do." Brooklyn then starts combing through Grell's hair, with the comb she found in the bathroom. "Grell, can you take off your glasses please?" 

"Uh sure but I need them to see." He says a little unsure.

"Yes I know, you can put them back on once I'm done with your hair." Grell takes off his glasses and Brooklyn takes a look at his eyes. "Oh! Your eyes are just, so, pretty!" Grell just blushed. She then started pulling up his hair and tying it with ribbons, that she also found in the bathroom. It was in a big messy bun, with short strands of hair framing his face and his bangs just how they usually were. Then there was a knock on the door. 

"Miss. Haskacar, I have the flowers you requested." Sebastian said through the door. 

"Oh, just bring them in!" Brooklyn was combing Grell's bangs and loose strands of hair, when Sebastian entered with a basket of all types if flowers. "Thank you Sebastian these are perfect. How does she look so far?" 

Sebastian just looked at Grell then at Brooklyn. "I must be getting back to my master and- Claude." When Sebastian said Claude it was in a disgusted tone.

"That's not very nice! Claude is a good man. Wait- nevermind scratch that. Claude isn't a bad man. He's very nice and takes care of me, so he can't be that bad. And honestly, I visible enjoy him." Brooklyn blushed at her last statement, surprised that she had said it out loud. She then grew angry at herself but decided to take it out on the man. "UGG GET OUT!" She yelled slamming the door in his face, causing Grell to gasp. Brooklyn then continued to fix Grell up.

Meanwhile in Ciel's Study...

"I say, you have a very emotional girl Faustus." Sebastain said running his hand through his hair. 

"She's fairly easy to deal with." 

"I honestly don't see how. She was arguing with me about you, she said that she visibly enjoys you and then got mad!" She has terrible mood swings. Claude just shrugged and Ciel started laughing. "Is something funny master?" 

"Yes, you seem to not notice that Miss. Haskacar has a crush on Claude. She also seems to annoy you, which is also funny." Ciel said smugly. 

"Oh no master I have noticed that she liked Claude, I just didn't think that she would actually admit it out loud." Sebastain eyebrows furrowed when he realized that his master enjoyed watching him be annoyed. 

Suddenly the door flew open and in the door way stood Brooklyn and the new Grell. Brooklyn looked kind of pissed off when she entered the room. 

"Oi, you, butler, I can hear you from down the hall." Brooklyn walks over to Sebastian and pulls him to her level by his tie. "I don't appreciate you gossiping about me." She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "Don't get on my bad side, got it?" She released him and turned around with a big smile on her face. Grabbing Grell's hand she pulled him forward and then made him spin in a circle with her. "Doesn't Grell look great?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oi, you, butler, I can hear you from down the hall." Brooklyn walks over to Sebastian and pulls him to her level by his tie. "I don't appreciate you gossiping about me." She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "Don't get on my bad side, got it?" She released him and turned around with a big smile on her face. Grabbing Grell's hand she pulled him forward and then made him spin in a circle with her. "Doesn't Grell look great?" 

::present time:: 

Everyone was staring at the new Grell. Brooklyn had done a good job at actually making him look like a girl rather than his usual attempts. Grell's hair was put up in a messy up-do, with various colored flowers in it. Of course he still had in his usual outfit on but instead of him looking all formal his shirt was untucked, tie off, jacket on and buttoned. Grell pushed up his glasses and looked at everyone, especially Sebastian. 

"Oh Bassy, don't I look great." Grell mused, leaning on Sebastian.

"Well, it is an improvement." What he said wasn't exactly an compliment but it was better than a snide remark he usually gave. 

"Oh Bassy! You think I look pretty." Grell beamed. Brooklyn was bored by this point and went and looked out the window. Looking at the garden she seen a something white. The white blob soon started chasing a butterfly. Brooklyn's eyes got wide with excitement when she realized what the white blob was. Hurriedly, she made her way towards the door before she was stopped. 

"Mistress, where are you going?" Claude asked. 

"Outside, I need some fresh air." Brooklyn starts to open the door and tries to slip out. 

"Here allow me." Sebastian appeared behind Brooklyn and opened the door fully. Claude was close behind both of them. 

"I will escort her to the garden." Claude says taking the door from Sebastian. Ciel gets up too and soon everyone is heading to the garden. Brooklyn soon spots the white blob again and runs towards it. The white blob meows at her and Brooklyn picks the cat up. 

"Awe wook at the wittle kitty! You're so cute! Yes you are!" Brooklyn rubbed her face against the cat as she praised it. Ciel, Sebastian and Grell watched Brooklyn in shock and awe. "Aww you're so cute~!" Brooklyn's voice had went two octaves up when she said cute. The cat meowed and suddenly two more cats come out from the bushes and rubbed against Brooklyn. "Aww look at you! You're so beautiful!" The cats continued to rub against Brooklyn's arm and liked her hand. "Aww you like me!" Brooklyn gasped and everyone eyes went wide. "Claude! I want another cat!" 

"But mistress-" 

"Don't but mistress me!" Brooklyn yelled unintentionally and her eyes went wide when she realized she had yelled at him. "I want another cat." She looked at Claude with puppy dog eyes. This amused Ciel, it also amused him when she annoyed or was made at his butler. Nothing better than making his butler miserable to make Ciel feel good. 

"No." Brooklyn's heart dropped. Claude had never said no to her requests. Ever. This made Brooklyn upset. She went and sat on a nearby bench, with the cats following her. Claude also was upset, he knew he shouldn't have said no, but he couldn't handle two cats. To be honest he wasn't very fond of cats, he didn't like dogs either. Watching Brooklyn walk away pained Claude and he couldn't stand it. Claude walked until he was in front of Brooklyn then kneeled down, taking her hand. In this position it looked as if he was proposing to her. 

"Mistress," Brooklyn didn't look at Claude, but at the ground next to him. "Mistress, please, look at me." He begged and Brooklyn realized he was begging. Claude never begged, ever. This was new to her and everyone else around them. She looked Claude in the eye and almost cried. 

"I'm so sorry Claude!" Brooklyn jumped into Claude's arms and hugged his neck. Gasps came from all around them. Grell was in awe, Ciel and Sebastian were angry. "Claude I-I," Brooklyn cried. 

"Shh, mistress, it's alright." Claude hugged Brooklyn back.

"Thank you Claude." Brooklyn started and startled Claude. 

"Mistress, I don't understand. Why are you thanking me?"

"You said no to me for the first time and it made me realize I had become spoiled. I thanked you because now I can focus on what I was supposed to and I can stop acting spoiled." Brooklyn looked Claude in the eye. She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it. Brooklyn leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. "Thank you Claude." 

Claude pulled her in and kissed Brooklyn passionately. After a few moments he released her and stared lovingly into Brooklyn's eyes. The three that were forgotten, stood wide eyed and shocked, just a few feet behind the two lovey dovey people.

"I'm sorry for interrupting the moment you two are sharing but it's not proper for a servant to kiss his master." Sebastian's said with a closed eye smile, but by his tone you could tell he was angry.

"You know what butler man?" Brooklyn says as she stands up and turns to look at Sebastian. "I don't really care what you think." 

"Oh, but you should." Sebastian replies with a smug little smile. 

"And whys that?" Brooklyn puts a hand on her hip and leans all of her weight on one leg. 

"Because I am your father."


	6. Chapter 6

::Recap::

"You know what butler man?" Brooklyn says as she stands up and turns to look at Sebastian. "I don't really care what you think."

"Oh, but you should." Sebastian replies with a smug little smile.

"And whys that?" Brooklyn puts a hand on her hip and leans all of her weight on one leg.

"Because I am your father."

::Present Time::

"Wait, what?" Brooklyn asking in complete shock. "You're not my father! My father looked nothing like you!" Brooklyn fell on her knees and looked at Claude. "Tell him he's wrong."

" But mistress, if I did then I would be lying." Brooklyn's eyes filled with tears.

"No. it cant be! My father didn't look like you." Brooklyn started crying. "Claude if this is true, why didn't you tell me?"

"Mistress I did not think you would want to know that your father was a demon."

Grell looked really angry and Ciel was smirking. He knew who's kid Brooklyn belonged to. Because he was there when it happened, well more like standing outside and so was Grell.

"Wait you're her kid!" Grell screaming. "I wanted to kill your mother for taking my Bassy!" Grell charged at Brooklyn but Sebastian stopped him.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter." Sebastian threatened. "If you touch her I swear I will kill you."

Grell slowly backed away and look at Sebastian with wide eyes. Sebastian turned around and looked at Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn please don't cry." Sebastian tried pulling Brooklyn into a hug but she pushed him away forcefully.

"No, don't touch me!" Brooklyn whispered. "Claude, I want to leave now."

"Yes Mistress." Claude bowed then went to get the carriage ready.

"I'm sorry Ciel, but I will see you next time." Brooklyn bowed then looked at the Phantomhive servants, then bowed and then looked at Sebastian. She just gave him a pained and sad look then turned and walked in the direction Claude did.

"Sebastian, couldn't you have told her a little more gently?" Ciel said sitting on the bench that Brookyn was previously at.

"I thought would he have told her already, but I suppose he hasn't. I do hope she knows who her mother is. Although Brooklyn may never talk to me again after what happened today." Sebastian looked at Ciel as he sat there.

"I wouldn't blame her either." Ciel smirked and looked at Sebastian. "I know I wouldn't be happy if I found out my real father was a demon and my mother was a nun, I would be upset too."

Sebastian just ignored his masters statement. "Master would you like your afternoon tea?"

"Yes bring it to me here in the Garden. It's a nice day so I think I'll spend it outside."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed and walked off to get his masters tea.

::With Claude and Brooklyn::

"Claude, why didn't you tell me?" Brooklyn asked, looking at the ground.

"Mistress, I didn't want you to know that your father was a demon. I knew it would upset you and then that bastard had to tell you so soon." Claude helped Brooklyn into the carriage and she looked at him eyes filled with tears. Claude was glad that she wasn't crying anymore but he still didn't like that she was on the verge of tears.

"Ok Claude lets go home now."

"Yes mistress." Claude bowed then shut the carriage door.

::At the Haskakar house::

"Claude I'm going to my room. please don't disturb me unless I call you." Brooklyn stepped out of the carriage without Claude's help. She stormed up he stairs and into the house. The triplets greeted her but Brooklyn ignored them and continued to her room.

Once Brooklyn was in her room she locked the door then headed to the wardrobe. Brooklyn laid on the floor and looked underneath. Reaching out, she grabbed a small box and pulled it out. Inside the box was the same photo from eleven years ago. Looking at the picture memories flooded into her mind. They all looked so happy in the photo and that made Brooklyn wonder why they left her. It pained her to know that the father she had then wasn't her real father. But instead her real father was a demon.

Brooklyn stayed in her room for a few hours before falling asleep. Little to Brooklyn's knowledge, Claude was worried about her the whole time she was locked away. He cared deeply for his mistress, although she may not realize it. Claude knew that Brooklyn had fallen asleep though he wouldn't enter her room until she asked him to.

::Few Hours Later::

Brooklyn awoke in the same spot she had fallen asleep in. "Hmm, I guess Claude really did obey my order." She then got up and left her room. Brooklyn headed to Claude's room, even though she knew he wouldn't be in there, but he would be once he felt her presence through out the house. Brooklyn sat on Claude's bed and waiting for him to join her.

"Mistress, it's rather early for you to be awake." Claude said as he entered his room. Brooklyn just looked at him with a sad look.

"I'm sorry Claude. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier." Brooklyn looks down at the floor. "I was acting like a spoiled brat."

"No, mistress, you weren't." Claude moves closer to Brooklyn then lifts her chin up. "You had just found out something that you never knew about." He kissed her forehead and a growl came from Brooklyn and she gasped.

"Claude?" she whispered.

"Yes Mistress?"

"I'm hungry." Brooklyn blushed from embarrassment.

Claude chuckled and left the room, with Brooklyn soon following him. It was a silent walk to the kitchen and it was silent the whole time Claude was preparing Brooklyn's meal. That is until the triplets walked in. Brooklyn jumped off of the counter that she was previously sitting on and hugged them.

"Thank you, for all you've done." Brooklyn whispered. when she released them the triplets bowed then continued with their work.

"You know," Claude started as he was working. "They think that one day you and I will end up getting married and leaving them behind."

"I would never eave the triplets behind." Brooklyn paused when she had realized what Claude said completely. "You and I married? I don't think that would happen." Brooklyn looked down, even with her words being true she still wished that they could get married.

Claude let out a sigh and turned around with a plate in his hand. "Mistress your food is done."

"Thank you Claude." She took the food and ate quickly. "How much work do you have?"

"Not a lot. If I may ask, why do you ask?"

Brooklyn quickly looked down and blushed. "I-I want you to-to come lay with me." she mumbled quietly.

"If that is what you wish, Mistress." Claude bowed. He then picked up Brooklyn and carried her back to her bed. Along the way Brooklyn kissed Claude's neck and jawline, making it hard for Claude to not take the mistress's innocence.

"Mistress it is not wise to be doing that." Claude looked straight head as he spoke.

"Oh and why's that?" Brooklyn kissed him every other word.

"It is getting rather hard to control myself around you."

"You aren't going to take my soul are you?" Brooklyn was completely oblivious the what Claude had meant.

"No no mistress. that isn't what I meant." Claude placed Brooklyn on the bed then sat down on the other side but ended up on something hard. Lifting up the blanket, Claude spots a picture frame. The same one that Brooklyn was holding hours before. He looked at the picture and then at bBrooklyn, she didn't meet his gaze. "Brooklyn."

"I know, I shouldn't have kept it, but I did. I was eleven Claude. Do you remember?" Claude listened and she continued talking. "I didn't want to forget my parents then, I wanted to remember them so I would know what they looked like. I loved my parents, even after they left me. I loved them all the way until I realized they abandoned me, that they didn't love me."

A tear fell down Brooklyn's cheek, and many more followed. Claude put the photo on the night stand then quickly grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. He rubbed her back and put Brooklyn under the covers.

"Ssh mistress, it's alright." Claude hugged Brooklyn tightly. Eventually she had stopped crying and started fall asleep and just when she was about to be fully asleep, she spoke.

"Claude?" Brooklyn mumbled.

"Yes mistress?"

"I love you."

Who knew that three words, three simple words, would make Claude feel like his heart was no longer made of ice. This girl, this human, no this half demon girl made Claude see everything a little more differently. And he didn't care. He loved her. He loved everything about her. The way she talked to herself, the way she danced when she thought no one was around, and the way her moods would change. He loved it all.

"I love you too-Brooklyn." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

And for the rest of the night Claude laid there, and for the first time, he smiled. A smile of happiness.


End file.
